Mike (remake timeline)
"I'm sorry, Nick. This is all my fault, I should have never crashed that car..." : — Mike mourning the supposedly dead Nick in Break In 2011. : Mike was the secondary main character in the Break In remake franchise. Biography '' Early Years : "No children survived in the children's home, it was blown up and several doctors, nurses and adopters were killed." : — The newsman on the television. Much of Mike's past is a complete mystery, however one early event was shown in a flashback in Break In III, in which a children's home was blown up, whether this was caused by Mike and Nick is unknown, regardless it stands as the reason as to why the two are so hellbent at going against the law. Break In The earliest account of crime Mike committed was during an Alice Cooper concert, where he physically assaulted him simply because 'he wanted too'. Mike and Nick then went on to dancing on top of their car, jeopardizing their safety and others, causing them to get arrested with assault and possible hit and run charges. After this they vowed revenge on him, but were too preoccupied running off to the night club to high-jack the stage and dance to their own chosen song, causing a scene and a police officer to investigate. The police officer then went onto shooting and murdering the audience outside dancing to get in (which was revealed to be because this specific police officer was hellbent on killing the two because of their history) and punching one of the two in the face, stopping the show, the three then went on a high speed chase until the eventually crashed, this led to the other police officers blaming Mike and Nick for the officers injury. Break In II Post-apprehension, the two now in jail try to decipher how to get out of their cell and escape. They then go onto blasting though the door, killing their first victim directly and going onto beating and stealing the guns from the officers, killing them too. In a high speed chase once again, the police officer from before returns to attempt taking them down, his named was revealed to be Charles. This officer engaged in a fight with Mike and then threatened to kill Nick if he didn't comply with his demands, this led to him being shot. Nick then asked what the two would do next, Mike responded with 'we're breaking in'. Break In III Directly after this, they stole a car and proceeded to try out-running the cops closely behind. After running out of fuel, they ran on foot being chased by James, another police officer. Mike and Nick then went onto keeping James hostage to help them out. The three then went into a bar to hide out, however the bar man called them kids, leading to him being silenced. The three went out and James questioned why the two were on the run, to which Mike said he didn't remember. As this happened, Charlies once again came to take them out, killing James and injuring Nick, he was then beaten up by Mike and shot by Nick. Two officers then came to arrest them, once again. Break In 2011 Although unclear if these events happen directly after or not, the two regardless are in a high speed chase once again, being chased by multiple police officers including the still breathing Charles. This time however, the two drive into a rock which knocks Mike out and gives Nick and concussion. The car was about to blow, before Nick dragged Mike out, saving him. Nick then tried to find a hospital for Mike, however Charles found him and ordered his officers to attack him. Nick commenced a fight on the attacking officers, until Charles shot the barely unconscious Mike, supposedly killing him. Nick then fought Charles, in hopes of avenging Mike. In a fit of unstoppable rage, Nick went onto going to the police station Charles came from with the cold blooded intent of killing every officer inside. Three days later, Mike is somehow still alive and visits Nicks grave (he was supposedly killed in an explosion at the police station), he apologized and blamed himself for crashing the car, he then went onto saying they should have just stayed in prison. Mike then expressed a theory that Charles is still alive, and vowed to kill him once and for all. Death He then went over to Charles' hotel room and fought him for quite some time until he was shot and finally killed by Charles with a shotgun, before being shot he had a flashback to the event that caused them such problems: crashing into the rock. After being shot, Nicks brother Vincent unexpectedly came in and finished Charles off. Break In V One day after this happened, Mike was mentioned by Nick to James Barnes. Personality The creator himself admitted he was young and created one dimensional characters because he was so young and didn't understand the concept of giving his characters personality. With this said, the creator today would classify Mike as "cold, hard and eager to disobey the law, he cares for his friend Nick, he can even have a playful side as shown in the first Break In, dancing to music and overall enjoying himself, with this said Mike was killed not only by Charles but by friendship." Quotes Gallery Trivia